The disclosure pertains to a process chamber lid. More particularly, embodiments of the disclosure are directed to process chamber lids that prevent damage to sealing materials and allow for the installation of the lid without damaging process kit components.
When the lid of the chamber is heated, elastomeric sealing materials between the chamber lid and walls are also heated. This causes the elastomeric sealing material to fail, sticking to the surface, leaking and losing shape.
In addition, while heating the lid, the chamber body, which is in contact with the lid, should remain relatively cold. Thermal differences cause the hot lid to expand and cause relative displacement of the lid with respect to the chamber body. This can created scratches and particles within the chamber.
Furthermore, to keep the process area temperature uniform, hot lid components are allowed to touch the process kit components, which will create contact between the lid and process kit components and allow thermal uniformity. However, during installation of the lid, contact can damage the process kit components.
There is an ongoing need in the art for apparatus and methods of sealing a process chamber while minimizing the effect of thermal differences between the chamber lid and chamber body.
Additionally, there is an ongoing need in the art for apparatus and methods of sealing a process chamber without allowing the chamber lid to contact, and potentially damage, the process kit components.